Punishment
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Having sex with his teacher in the classroom was never one of his fantasies, until when it was happening already. IchiNel


**A/N: I wrote this out of a strange dream from a few nights ago. Warnings for pure sex and hentai. Don't like, leave immediately. And Bleach is not mine.  
><strong>

**Remember these: No flaming. Don't say I didn't warn you, and in case, I'll warn you again.**

**This is PWP, in other words it has nothing but TEACHER X STUDENT SMUT/SEX so if you don't like it, get away from this page.  
><strong>

**To those who choose to read, well good luck, and here it goes!**

* * *

><p><span>Punishment<span>

_Having sex with his teacher in the classroom was never one of his fantasies, until when it was happening already._

He didn't know what was going to happen, and it was happening right now. He was just called by Nel to stay there for she has something to discuss him with, but she said nothing until all the personnel and cars were gone. Locking the doors and windows, along with covering the windows with extra cloth, he asked her what she wants to talk to him about. Her reply was a deep kiss, that took his breath away.

Nel, her teacher, was kissing him with passion, her clever fingers slowly taking off his polo. He was shocked, but she distracted him from it by adding her tongue to the kiss, and tasted the hot cavern with the organ, and he returned it a little, nibbling on her lower lip.

Hands caressing his tan chest caused him to pull away and ask what is she doing. She smiled seductively, and she slowly removed the button that kept his school pants closed, along with the zipper but she kept it like that.

She moved away a little until he can get a full view of her body, he had to admit that she is really hot, especially with the large curves and bust leaned on the edge of her table, taking off her button-up shirt, removing each button on her body one by one until she reached the third, removing the rest by forcefully ripping the shirt open, revealing her lacy black bra.

He could feel himself getting so hard from the sight, of her seducing him. After that, she started raising her leg, touching the smooth skin from the ankles to the thighs. She slowly unzipped the side zipper of her skirt, showing her the underwear that matched with the bra.

He already felt pain from his erection being so hard and it's already twitching from the sight. Didn't she know that he was a virgin, he thought as she walked close to him again, claiming his lips again before letting the white polo slide off his shoulders.

"You've gotten very hard..." She purred, touching the tip of the clothed member. He panted just from the small touch, which amused her, knowing the fact that he is a virgin made it better. "Nervous? Don't worry I'll remove that from you." She semi-whispered as she removed pulled down the brief enough for his member to be bare, and she touched the hard skin with delight before licking the tip that made him flinch greatly.

She decided to be easy on him, licking only on the tip while her hands held his erection in place. Her tongue probed in the slit that made him gasp sharply, and with hazy eyes he watched as Nel slowly started to take the whole length in her mouth, and made sure her whole mouth sheathed the member, lubricating it with saliva before pulling her head out and plunging her head back in.

His hands were out of control, as they grabbed the back of her head and pushing her head back and forth, and she sucked deeper and harder, as he moaned so loud that it's one of the two sounds heard in the room aside from the slurping.

She didn't expect a boy like him that's completely inexperienced in sex to taste this good, and because this was his first time he came faster than she expected but she didn't find it a problem. She swallowed every white drop, the sticky fluid satisfying her appetite. She pulled her head out slowly, her tongue licking her lips now plump with pleasure.

"Was that good, Ichigo?" He nodded, his face red from the oral sex. She smirked and adjusted herself to sit on his lap which surprised him, as his face was facing her enormous breasts and his length rubbing her slim stomach. She grabbed her hands, placing them on the hook of her bra. "Take them off." She said in a husky voice, pleasured just by looking at him completely flustered.

His fingers had not much difficult unhooking the bra and she let the straps slip off her arms, showing him her hard, erect pink nipples, ready to be sucked like she is breastfeeding her baby. He eagerly sucked one while pinching the other between his fingers, and she threw her head back, her hand grabbing his head so that he could go harder on her breasts, as he chewed on it like crazy and soon he pulled back, looking at the swollen bud.

He moved to the other one and Nel moaned even louder as she held her other breast on place for him to move and jiggle with his hand, the other hand holding her back, caressing it tenderly.

He stopped after long enough, and saw her mouth drooling from the sensation. She was already wet from just that, he could feel something dripping down on his thighs. He gently carried her to the floor where she sat down and looked at him from up with pleasure-filled eyes as he removed his pants and his underwear off his legs, showing his fairly muscular legs and his erection, that made her even wetter.

He sat back down and was puzzled as she crawled to him like a cat, and kissed the tip of the member before holding her breasts together, putting the length in between the melons as she started to move them in and out, going round and round as the member stayed to be squeezed by her breasts, and he moaned while the skin of her bust rubbed his length, and he moaned really loud when he came, the substance dirtying her boobs and her face, and she looked now so twisted with the thought of having sex with him.

She licked some of the substance that landed on her lips, and moved up to sit on his lap again where the member touched her entrance, rubbing the wet surface and she lifted herself up, and the tip prodded the entrance before she sank in, the member being surrounded by wet muscles and both moaned, and Nel started to cry but she refused to withdraw.

She wanted to do this with him for a long time, and she won't stop. She lifted herself up again and went back down, and she moaned again. He started to thrust his hips upward, the hard length being constricted by the tight muscles though her juices lubricated the area. He sucked on her again, and she moaned with a smile on her face.

"More..." She said between heavy breaths, moving up and down as he kept on burying himself deep into her, impaling that forbidden place again and again with no stop, and each thrust made her moan so sexily that he is getting closer, reaching and breaking his limit.

She looked down at the orange head, making sure he kept on sucking and licking her bosom, as she is getting close as well, feeling her warm juices inside ready to spill out any moment. After more than one hundred thrusts both released, their sex fluids mixing with each other and some leaking out, the slimy liquids dirtying their skin. Ichigo and Nel panted furiously, while glancing at each other, their lips getting closer for another deep and sloppy kiss.

Though exhausted, they didn't want it to end, especially Nel who is completely in for more. She pulled herself out, her look unpredictable which once again puzzled Ichigo. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She said nothing and turned her back on him, resting her elbows and arms on the surface of the table, showing him her other entrance, ready to be penetrated ruthlessly.

"That felt good, Ichigo... but I need... _we_ need more pleasure than that. This is your first time, right? Let's make it special." She said lustfully, her head turning at him as she licked more of the semen on her face that dripped down from her forehead to her mouth.

He hesitated, but he could feel the ache in his member as it went up, the tip throbbing as it was desperate to enter that pert hole and send her to seventh heaven. He stood up the chair, slowly walking to her as she panted impatiently, and he grabbed the cheeks of her butt and rammed in her, and she cried in pain and lust, her large bosom pressing against the thick wooden surface of the table as he pulled out and went back in again, giving her shots of ecstasy.

"Keep going..." She said, saliva dripping from her open lips and flinched as a finger prodded her primary entrance, toying with the soft, wet skin before two digits entered, scissoring the muscles and she gave a wanton cry, wiggling her hips as he impaled her again and again, a third finger going in her main hole as his free hand that held her hip bone traveled up to her breasts and gave one a good squeeze as he made one last lunge in her as she came on his fingers that were still inside.

She dropped to the floor after a minute of screaming, her body so limp. Her inner thighs were already completely wet with both their fluids.

He knelt in front of her, and she leaned close for a kiss, Ichigo slowly landing down flat on his back as she made a small chuckle, and sat up on his stomach, her juices landing on his skin that he was aroused so bad. Looking at her incredibly sexy figure that was already that of a porn star, he had to consider himself lucky.

She moved closer, to him, until she was sitting, sort of, on his face. More of her fluids entered his tongue, and he tasted it, finding it to be strangely delicious. "Go on, you can suck me." She cooed, and placed his hands on her hips so that he can support her position as he started to lick the clitoris and plunging his tongue in, tasting more of her treat as he grabbed her hips tightly and rammed her forbidden place close to his mouth, and he also enjoyed the musky but fragrant smell as his tongue explored her place like a snake going in a narrow cave.

She could feel herself going high from him, she was glad that she got to do this with him after desiring for him, that she'd touch herself almost every night in bed before sleeping, imagining they were doing it.

This was real and it made her even more pleasured, as her hands grabbed her breasts and circled them around, her thumbs moving the hard pink buds about, and he was too busy licking her off to see her pleasuring her chest while making such cries that made him want to take her for the third time.

"Ichigo..." That soft whimper made him thrust his tongue so deep that it hit the spot that made her see only explosions of light as clear juices fell on his face, and he licked all that his tongue could reach. She panted, her hands landing on the sides of his head, her skin red from forehead to ears to neck.

"I want more... suck me again..." She pleaded, standing up and turning around, landing down flat on him as her face faced his member as his faced her sexual area. In a minute, they quickly and aggressively started to suck and lick each other ruthlessly without slowing down, their moans muffled as their mouths are caught up in sending each other to total bliss.

They could hear slurping and squelching sounds from each other which proved that they're having fun tasting and almost eating each other off, treating their members as if it's a delicacy. Nel sucked him, her tongue entering the tip of the slit of his erection again to taste the white milk as her fingers caressed his smooth testes soon they came, as they tentatively swallowed every drop that they could finish off, and Nel made soft whimpers to turn him on again, and moved away from his body, lying beside Ichigo before sitting up and moving to his face for another kiss, tasting their own substances as their tongues intertwined, and carefully Nel moved her lower body to lie on him again, and Ichigo felt soft skin against his hard flesh.

He pulled away, and she smiled this time gently, sitting on his member as she lifted her upper body, her hands on his stomach. She lowered herself, and felt completely filled in this position as she started to ride him without him supporting her body. She went up and down on his erection, soft and loud moans escaping her mouth.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..." She said repeatedly, the faster she rode him like she is riding on a wild horse galloping about. He didn't look away, not once as she continued to ride him, mentioning his name once in a while, their bodies sweating profusely and Nel felt her heart being ready to burst, so she placed one hand on her chest to calm it down as she tilted her head to the side and continued riding him, her hips now moving on its own without control.

Each time she sheathed his member the more he wanted to fuck her again and again. He didn't expect his first time to be this great, and he wanted it to last all night. He closed one eye as he came in her, as she threw her head back with a loud moan of his name, and in the aftermath of that stage of sex she pulled herself out of him and stuck her tongue out, as they smashed their mouths together.

She was taken aback as he carried her, placing her back on the table. She smirked as he placed her legs on her shoulders and buried himself in her, moving close to her face so they could kiss again as he went in and out her, and he deepened it even all the more, her moans drowning in his mouth as he touched both her breasts to give her more pleasure as when the fifteenth minute of this sex passed, she whined in his mouth as his load was released inside her as it drove an orgasm out of her.

Only then did they break the kiss, and the felt that it was more than enough, but they could never stop touching and pleasuring each other until seven in the evening.

How many times he entered her, he could tell it was between ten and twenty... actually he took her eighteen times, which might hold a record in the sex almanac. She remembered clearly how many times they did this and that as she drove him home.

He sucked her off ten times, she sucked him off eleven times, and so on so forth. That was the best sex she ever had, that was for sure, that even exceeded her imaginations.

A smirk never left her lips for the whole ride, and she knew that he knew that their sex, was just the beginning. What a ride, Ichigo thought as he left the car, before she stepped out to kiss her and going back in to drive in, and he was glad no one was out to see. He really knew that it wasn't the end, and he was glad he lost his virginity to her, because she is his drug as he is hers.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awkward... I never wrote a lemon that long before, especially hentai lemon. But I gave my shot. What do you think?**


End file.
